The day she remembered
by itsaPEZwitch
Summary: Not all stories have a happy ending, especially in Loren Fangor's case.


**The Day She remembered.**

  
  
"Why hello Miss Smith." The therapist shook Loren's hand as he gestured her to sit down and walked down to his own desk and sat down. 

"Thank you." Loren whispered as she sat down. 

"Now what may I do for you today...Loren is it?" 

"Yes, it's Loren. I…I've heard that you help people by hypnosis, let them know what they were thinking…let their memories actually show." The doctor leaned forward showing interest as Loren struggled to continue with what she was going to say. "You see…ever since my son was born I've always had this feeling…this feeling that someone was missing and since I've had flashes of memories, glimpses actually. I'm not totally sure what any of it means but I've read of events where after extreme stress or something is put on a person, they block the memories out of their mind…" 

"It's alright Miss Smith, I am familiar with the term. Now would you like to begin?" Loren paused for a moment…did she really want to know what was hidden in her mind? Well it was too late now, she had to find out or else it would end up tearing her apart. And to be a good mother to Tobias she needed to start on a clean slate, and know everything about how she got to that point in life. 

"Yes, I'm ready." 

The therapist led her down to a couch where she lied down. "Count backwards from 100" he explained softly as he began his preparations. 

"Now, tell me your name." He stated simply. 

"Loren Fangor." She replied emotionless, she was in the trance.

"Loren Fangor? I thought that your name was Loren Smith?" 

"No, my name is Loren Fangor." 

"What is your husband's name?" The therapist asked…starting to think that she really did have memories blocked out of her system. 

"Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul." The therapist's face twisted in disgust. Was this some kind of sick test that the Visser had to test his loyalty? 

"Are you certain…" he whispered coldly. 

"Yes." 

"What about Josh." 

Loren's face twitched for a second as her mouth began to open and answer. "Josh replaced Elfangor, he didn't belong with me." 

"How was he replaced? What is Josh?" The yeerk grew more excited with every heart beat of his human host that passed. 

"Ellimist put Josh here. Josh is human, he doesn't know." Ellimist. That word pulsed through his veins. Only once had he heard the legend of the all mighty Ellimist and his opponent Crayak. 

"Is your son…Elfangor's as well?" 

"Tobias is the turn of the war. Tobias is the son of Elfangor." 

The real doctor screamed and raged on within his own head, trying to distract the yeerk what he was hearing but it wasn't working very well. The only thing that the yeerk could think about was that he could be promoted to Visser or even emperor within days if he reported this information. "Turn of the war? What do you mean by that Loren?" The yeerk could hardly suppress his joy. 

"The war against you." She simply stated, still in a zombie-like state. "My son will defeat you." There was more power in her voice, as though she was beginning to recall a large series of events. Her eyes closed and when she opened them they were no longer as focused and bleak. She saw the doctor standing over her, smiling in victory when she jumped up off the bed and grabbed for her purse, running out of the door. 

She charged down the hallways and out the door into daylight. How had Loren ever forgotten this? How COULD she? How could anything ever take something so good away from her and give her crap in return? The answers to those questions didn't terribly matter at the moment, all that mattered to Loren was that she got her son and told him the truth. Told him that he still had a daddy that loved him out there and that he would do anything to get to be with him. 

"Miss Fangor!!!!!" the therapist ran out the door following her. Loren reached her car and fumbled through her bag to get the keys. She unlocked the driver's door and dove into the car, locking the door behind her. She could hear the yeerk knocking on the windows, trying desperately to get in. "I'll hurt him!!" he screamed, looking at her through the glass. "I'll get your son and execute him in front of the high council." She put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot, driving into the open road. 

She had to get home to Tobias. She had to get home to him and protect him. The light turned yellow as her car neared it…she would make it. She would be able to get through the light and get back to Tobias. The light turned red but she ignored it and sped through. 

Loren didn't even see it coming, not until it was too late at least. She had been careless, she could have waited a minute at the light but that didn't matter though…It was a blue Jeep 4x4, time slowed down as it plowed into the front of her 85' Sedan. Loren could see through everything now...she saw through the rough metal as it began to crack and turn inwards, slowly making its way towards her, getting ready to crush her. She even thought that she saw something else…a shimmering blue light…a kind old man greeting a part of her hello and telling her…telling her that he was sorry. 

Time restarted and Loren's head slammed against the steering wheel, causing her to fall unconscious. 

**Well what ever happened to the therapist….?** "Visser!! Visser! I have urgent news for you about…" the yeerk ran in the door, panting excitedly. Visser One didn't even look to see who it was when she lifted her dracon beam and blasted a hole through him. 

"I told no one to bother me during my soaps…." 


End file.
